Another Party
by DryBonesKing
Summary: Mario is throwing another party and Luigi is tired and simply wants a break. Mario plans on making it the best party of Luigi's life. How does he plan to? By hooking his brother up with the girl of his dreams! Luigi x Daisy
1. Roommates?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mario or anything related to it! I own only OCs that might get created but that's it! I don't even own the computer I'm typing this on…I have nothing! :'(**

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. I took a second away from my Amazing Race story to write this. I've been so inspired to write a Luigi x Daisy story! And this is the result of my inspiration. This is actually my first story like this. So basically, this is an experiment! If it's good and people like it, I might continue writing stories like this. If not…I'll stick with my Amazing Race parody and whatever else comes to my head. Anywho, this story takes place directly after Bowser's Inside Story. Therefore, there will be some mentioning to some events in the story. Not really spoiler stuff though...mostly everything in it is obvious and already know. And thank you to one of my best friends, who helped give me the idea. Thank you so much again! Now…please read, enjoy, and review! :)  
**

**-L x D-**

As the airplane hit the ground, all passengers aboard felt very calm and relieved. The long plane ride from Toad Town to the lovely city of Poshley Heights was a rather bumpy flight and felt very long for most of the passengers. A certain green plumber, sitting near the back of the plane, was not quite happy that the plane landed however.

"We thank you all for flying with us on Mushroom International, flight number 208." the toad flight attendant announced, beginning her probably rehearsed speech. "We are all very sorry for the unexpected turbulence along the way, but we hope you enjoyed the flight. Please, exit off the plane in an orderly fashion. On behalf of all the crew of Mushroom International, welcome to Poshley Heights. We hope you enjoy your trip and hope you consider us again for future travels!"

'_Enjoy? I doubt it!'_ Luigi thought to himself. He watched all the other passengers on board start to slowly get off the plane.

"…well, here it goes." Luigi sighed as he picked up his backpack and went into the airport.

The green plumber found the baggage claim fast and was able to get the suitcase he brought with him very quickly. He then walked out of the airport and began looking for transportation.

"Taxi!" he hollered. A taxi soon pulled over to him and he got in.

"Good day sir!" the koopa driver told him. "I hope you had a good flight to Poshley Heights and I hope you enjoy your stay! Now, where do you need me to take you?"

"…the hotel. Uh," Luigi took out a piece of paper from his backpack and began reading. "…it's called the Poshley Towers"

"Over there? That's not too far! I'll get your there pretty fast!" the koopa told him as he started the car.

"Thanks…" Luigi absent mindedly stated.

"…so, what brings you to Poshley Heights?" the koopa asked. "You don't seem to be too thrilled to be here…or is it just jet lag?"

"Nah, it's not jet lag. My brother and I…we had some business to do. Very…long business." Luigi began, not knowing how to explain his last adventure with Mario. How is anybody supposed to explain getting sucked into Bowser's body and having to work with the king koopa while being stuck in his body to fight against Fawful, the deranged bean with both fury and chortles that is impossible to explain to anyone?

"Well the business is over isn't it? Shouldn't you be happy?" the driver asked.

"Oh believe me! It's just…I'm really tired and I wanted a break…and my brother thought the same, but a different kind of break. He's throwing a party!"

"A party? Here? That sounds amazing! You will have a great time! Trust me, parties here are always fun!" the koopa responded with a huge smile plastered over his face.

"Oh believe me, I love parties too! But…my bro loves them too much and we've had so many…and I'm so tired…I'm sure I'll have fun. I just don't particularly want to have one." Luigi told him as he stared at the window, watching his taxi pass cars.

The driver nodded understandingly before getting quiet. The two remained in silence, with no more conversation going on. Luigi took the time to check out the city they were driving in. He was amazed by all the large houses and buildings of the city. Poshley Heights was the fanciest place he had ever seen. Everything about the town screamed rich. Even the taxi he was in screamed it. The leather seats were jet black with what appeared to be to be a gold outline around each individual. And the koopa driver was very clean and seemed proper.

'_Bro, how much money did it cost to get a party in a city like this!'_ Luigi wondered as he saw a bob-omb wearing a top hat walk by on the side of the road.

Luigi kept staring outside the window in amazement. He didn't seem to notice that his car had stopped in front of the hotel. His driver turned to look at him with a look of concern.

"Sir, are you okay?" he asked.

"…huh?" the younger Mario Bro. snapped into reality. "Oh, my bad! Sorry! Um…how much for the ride again?"

"Fifteen coins sound fair to you?" the koopa asked. Luigi nodded as he took out coins from his pocket and handed it to the driver. "Thank you very much! I hope you enjoy your party sir!"

Luigi smiled as he walked out of the car and watched his driver leave, looking for another person to pick up. The plumber than turned to look at the large hotel he, his brother, and everyone else invited would be staying at.

'_So clean! So tall! So decorated!'_ he mused as he looked over and walked in. The lobby was spotless with no sign of dirt. It was very decorated with paintings and statues. It was also filled with guests lounging on chairs, some of whom were watching television.

"…you know, Mario did good." Luigi laughed.

"I did what now? Did you doubt your big brother Luigi?" a voice spoke.

The green plumber turned around to see another plumber, wearing red, walk up to him with a laugh. Luigi smiled as he gave his big brother a hug.

"How exactly did you get a hotel like this for your party? Last time I checked, Peach doesn't pay for these! You do! Now…how?" the younger brother asked.

"Haha I'll tell you later!" Mario laughed. "Great to see you bro! Sorry about leaving a day earlier here. I just wanted to help with preparations! Mario Party…nine is it? It's going to be amazing!"

"It has been a while since you had one…" Luigi noted tiredly.

"I know! Not my fault! Adventure has been coming too much! But I decided now that it's all done for now, we might as well party a bit before going back to our boring old normal lives!" the red plumber laughed. He started noticing his brother's tired expression. "…you okay bro? You seem tired? Long flight?"

"Hmm?" Luigi noted. "No. It's just…Mario, as much as I appreciate the time and effort into the party…but you know I disagreed with the idea! We are all so tired after Fawful's attack…and I was kind of hoping for just some relaxation. A party is a good break…but I'm just tired."

Mario frowned. He knew Luigi was tired and wanted a break. He also knew Luigi loved the parties the two always planned.

'_Luigi, trust me, you may be all tired right now. You may disagree with the idea of having a party so fast, but trust me! This'll be the best one you've ever been too! I promise, as your big bro!' _Mario vowed to himself._ 'Trust me, you may not know it, but you need this break more than anyone…and after all I got planned, you'll have a great time.'_

"Well, you'll still have fun! Trust me! It all starts tomorrow…can't wait!" Mario told him. "…you know, I'm surprised you haven't asked who you were rooming with."

Luigi's eyes widened at those words.

"'Rooming?' We aren't having separate rooms?" he asked.

"Of course not! This place is expensive!" the older brother laughed. "I have twenty one people coming, so three people per room. Oh, and rooms are co-ed. Hope you don't mind."

Luigi's mouth hit the ground. "…who all did you invite?"

"Oh the usual. Everyone that went with us to Mario Party seven!" Mario noted. "Well…minus D.K if you counted him. But, I added a couple of friends of mine that I went on adventures with by myself! Trust me, you'll love all of them."

"…" the younger brother sighed. "…let me guess, you're rooming with Peach. Is that the whole reason you decided it would also be co-ed?"

Mario immediately blushed, his face matching the red hat he wore. "M-maybe. But don't get any wrong ideas! I just wanted to spend more time with Peach."

"Uh huh. Sure you do." Luigi laughed.

"Seriously! Our third roommate is Toadsworth after all!"

"Oh? Her advisor?" the plumber shivered. "He scares me sometimes."

"You and me both. But he means good."

Luigi and Mario stared at each other for a moment. It had been a while since they were able to laugh and joke together. As silly as their last adventure was, it was no laughing matter. Fawful and his minions meant business and the two brothers were stuck mostly in Bowser's body. There was definitely no time to just relax for a minute or two. This feeling of fun with each other was deeply missed. Both brothers smirked and laughed over nothing for a little bit before actually carrying on their previous conversation.

"So, who am I rooming with?" Luigi asked. "…you said you were surprised I didn't ask? Well I just asked!"

"So you did." Mario plainly said with a grin as he gave him a room key card. It was a green card with the words hotel written all over the front side. The back end had a mushroom design on it. "You got room 510."

"…you aren't gonna tell me are you?" Luigi sighed as he took the clue.

"Hmm…nope. You'll just have to figure out on your own."

The younger brother sighed. Mario was a bit of a jokester every once in a while.

"Well I might as well go find out who they are and get settled in the room." Luigi told him. "I'll see you later." The younger brother looked at the watch he had on his arm. "…it's about three right now. I guess I'll see you in maybe a couple of hours?"

"Sounds good to me! See you then!" Mario told him as the two brothers walked off in separate ways.

Luigi still continued to stare aimlessly at the hotel as he walked through it. He was noticing every little detail about it. The walls were all painted silver and were made to look almost as beautiful and real as silver. The paintings all depicted famous stories, such as the story of the four heroes of Rougeport. There was even a painting of Mario fighting Bowser for the very first time, years ago. Luigi walked into the elevator with a smirk as he pushed the fifth floor button.

'_Well…if the party is anything like the hotel, then I gotta say, this might actually be worth the no relaxation.'_ Luigi laughed to himself as he got off on his floor.

The green plumber scanned the floor for his room. He stuck his key into the room titled "510" and opened the door.

"…oh…my…gosh!" Luigi gasped as he looked at the room.

The room was a full blown suite. Beautiful golden wall paper was visible on every corner of each wall in the suite. There were two bedrooms with beds that were so gigantic and luxurious that Luigi couldn't control the urge to rub the white bed sheets. Each bedroom had its own separate bathroom, which were equally big as well. There was a red pull out couch in the main room, next to a small table and a mini fridge. A large, flat screen television was also in front of the couch.

Luigi laid on one of the beds, smirking. Despite being friends with princesses and princes, he was so unused to luxurious living spaces. The green plumber smirked as he closed his eyes on the bed for a second.

'_Wow…Mario really did a good job here! And the bed is so relaxing…finally! Some relaxing sleep! Maybe this will be relaxing as well…maybe Mario is right. Maybe this will be a good time.'_ Luigi thought to himself as he slowly drifted to sleep.

**-L x D-**

Luigi had fallen asleep the second he laid on the bed. The fully clothed man didn't notice the door opening, nor did he notice the light footsteps walking in.

"Hey! That's my bed!" a very light voice told at Luigi. "I picked it first!"

"…er…five more minutes…mommy." Luigi moaned, clearly not paying attention.

Suddenly, a jolt of pain ran all throughout the plumber's body. Luigi was woken up immediately to a large bump on his head.

"YEOUCH!" he squealed as he rubbed the new, small bump on his head. He then looked over at the new figure, a cloud-like person, an inhabitant of Nimbus Valley, staring at him. The figure was holding some sort of stick. Luigi knew whoever this person was, he was responsible for his awakening, and he was slightly angry. "What's the big idea! Who are you!"

"…sorry…it's just…it was my bed…I got here first and only went to get a drink from the vending machine…and you were sleeping on it…I'M SORRY FOR HURTING YOU!" the cloud wailed as he started crying. Incidentally, rain started falling outside the hotel, which was rather unusual for such a sunny day.

"Ah!" Luigi frowned as he watched the boy in front of him cry. "…I didn't mean to upset you! I didn't mean to take you bed! I was just tired! I'm sorry! Please don't cry…"

The boy continued to sniffle but he stopped. When he did, the rain outside also stopped pouring down.

"Okay…sorry…I get emotional sometimes. And I'm just overall excited. It's my first time at one of Mario's parties!" the boy told him as he put away the stick he was holding. The cloud then held out his hand. "I'm Mallow by the way. I traveled with Mario along time ago in a quest to fight Smithy! Sorry we met in the wrong way."

Luigi smiled. "It's okay. It's my fault for falling asleep on your bed. Anyway, nice to meet you Mallow. I'm Luigi! I'm Mario's brother!"

"OH MY GOSH! YOUR MARIO'S BROTHER?" Mallow bellowed in shock. When Luigi, who was surprised and scared by the yell, nodded, Mallow's eyes lit up. "I WISH HE WAS MY BROTHER! THAT WOULD BE SO AMAZING! MARIO IS SUCH AN AMAZING GUY! LIKE REALLY!"

Luigi's eyes widened as Mallow continued to go on about Mario. He listened as Mallow explained to him all about their adventure years ago, where Mario helped get back stolen money, help him figure out that he wasn't really a frog, and helped reunite him with his mother and father. Luigi laughed inwardly as Mallow explained how amazing Mario's jump was and how nice of a person he was.

'_Another Mario fan it seems. But he seems like a nice guy…first roommate isn't so bad. Now…who is the second one?'_ Luigi thought to himself.

"…so yeah. That's why Mario is amazing! And why you are so lucky that you have him as a brother." Mallow concluded. "…hey, do you have the jump?"

"Huh?" Luigi asked. "…by jump, do you mean this?" the green plumber jumped as high as he could.

"YOU TWO REALLY ARE BROTHERS! THAT IS SO AMAZING! I WISH I COULD JUMP LIKE THAT!" Mallow yelled, excitedly.

"One day. One day you might be able to!" Luigi laughed. "…so has our third roommate come yet? Or is it just us so far?"

"She's here! She's just visiting some friends in another room! And she already claimed the other bed, so you got the couch. Sorry…" the cloud apologized after answering the question.

'_She? So Mario was serious about that…oh, please don't be awkward, please don't be awkward!'_ the green plumber thought to himself. Truth be told, the plumber was a little shy around females, so he was getting a little nervous.

The door outside began to rattle. Mallow and Luigi both walked out of the bedroom area and walked to the front door. The door opened and the third roommate walked in. An orange haired lady walked in, wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt with orange shorts. She had on flower earrings and was notably in a happy mood. Mallow was in front of Luigi, and therefore, was the first thing the girl saw. Nevertheless, Luigi saw her immediately, and his eyes widened.

"Sorry for being gone so long Mallow! I just had A LOT of catching up to do with some friends! But I'm back now! Hope you kept yourself entertained!" the girl laughed. She then noticed the figure behind him and her mouth fell open. "Luigi! OH MY GOSH! You're my third roommate! Oh my gosh! This is so exciting! IT'S BEEN SO LONG!"

The girl ran passed Mallow and tackled Luigi and gave him a forceful hug, causing him to fall to the ground with her on top.

"Daisy…" Luigi started with a slight stutter. "…it's…it's great to see…you again!"

'_DAISY! He roomed me with her! Mario…you know how I feel for her! You know I've always had a crush on her! And you know my problems around girls, her especially! This is going to be so awkward…she's going to think I'm more a freak after this party! WHY! WHY DID YOU ROOM US TOGETHER!'_ Luigi moaned in his head. He was loving every minute of being hugged by Daisy, yet at the same time nervous. Nervous about what would happen next. What he was most afraid of was making her think he was a freak, and he knew that was highly likely.

'_Mama-mia! This is gonna be one long party…'_

**-L x D-**

**Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed! Please read and review! Reviews are always appreciated! They make me want to write and continue! :) **


	2. Dinnertime

**DISCLAIMER: Do I own Mario? No! Nintendo does…lucky people! Do I own the iPod that I listened to while writing this chapter, which helped keep me up late at night when I was writing? Yes I do! :p**

**Author's Note: Wow…9 reviews already? It's only been a week! That makes me really excited! Thank you to you all! :D Thanks for all the positive feedback! **

**Vanessa Osbourne, just for the record, Mallow does not have a sister…according to Mario canon. I could probably create an OC. Maybe her name is Marsha? I don't know haha. Thanks for liking the chapter! :)**

**Mr. Wang, thanks for the comments! It's always good to hear everyone's in character. And…interesting about the fast comment. I just saw your review today, so I didn't think about my speed until you said that. If you mind, tell me if you think it's going fast in some parts in this chapter too? If it is, I'll slow down next chapter! Thanks for review! :)**

**Really, thanks you guys for reviewing and stuff! It helps keep me motivated to continue! And…I guess I'll start the chapter now! Please read, review, and enjoy!**

**-L x D-**

Luigi couldn't believe it. It seemed so unreal! So amazing! So scary!

He had only just found out three hours ago that he was rooming with Daisy and it already felt like an eternity. He was enjoying every second of this eternity, but at the same time, he was quite scared. Scared that he would do something stupid and embarrass himself. Scared something will happen and Daisy will hate him. Luigi was growing very nervous as he was enjoying every second of talking to her.

Luigi sighed as he looked at a clock in the room. It read 6:47 P.M. Mario said something about organizing a dinner for everyone at around seven when Luigi ran into him and Peach in the hallway. The younger brother sighed. He was not looking forward to dinner. He wasn't hungry. Daisy had already left for her room to change clothes while he and Mallow sat on the couch, waiting.

"…so Luigi, what time did Mario say dinner was? And where is it at?" Mallow asked. "Also, is it formal? I don't really like dressing up…but if it's a formal thingy, then I probably should…"

"…" Luigi sighed. "…it's going to be at seven." Before the younger Mario Bro could say anything more, he was interrupted.

"OH MY GOSH! SEVEN! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE! IT'S MY FAULT! WE CAN'T BE LATE LUIGI! I MIGHT NEVER GET INVITED TO ANYMORE PARTIES IF WE ARE! AND THIS IS MY FIRST ONE TOO!" Mallow freaked out, tears starting to fall down his face. The sky started thundering and clouds appeared. A storm appeared to be brewing.

"Mallow! Mallow!" Luigi started, trying to calm down the nimbus-landian. "Don't worry! The restaurant is a place called "Mushroom Lights" and it's in the hotel. Probably a five minute walk! Don't worry! We aren't going to be late!" the Mario bro then started to laugh a little. "And to answer the other question, no. It's not formal! I know that!"

"…" Mallow started to calm down. The sky outside began to clear up as well. "…okay. As long as we can get there!"

"Don't worry! Besides, I know for a fact Mario will be late! It's just how he is!"

"Well he has Toadsworth with him Luigi! He might not be!" a female's voice spoke.

Luigi and Mallow turned around to see Daisy had came out of her room. She was wearing a floor-length orange dress with a flower-shaped necklace to compliment her earrings. The princess laughed as she walked over and sat down on the couch with the boys.

"…wow…you look…" Luigi started before he started stuttering.

'_Beautiful! She's beautiful! Just say it!'_ Luigi scolded himself.

"I mean…you're b-beautiful!" he finally was able to say.

"Yes! Very beautiful!" Mallow agreed as he gave a goofy smile to Daisy.

"Awh, aren't you guys the sweetest things!" Daisy smiled. Luigi blushed as he watched the princess smile while Mallow kept grinning. "Now aren't we heading?"

"…huh?" Luigi asked. "To where?"

"Mario's dinner! Where else, dummy?" she jokingly asked while giving him a playful punch in the arm. "It IS almost seven! And I'd rather be early than late!"

"Then I have to get ready!" Mallow began to run back to his room before Luigi held him back.

"It's not a formal thing Mallow! Just go how you are! That's what I'm doing!" the plumber laughed.

"Then why's Daisy all dressed up?"

"Because I felt like it!" she laughed. "Might as well make myself look pretty for a dinner! And Mario DID invite people I've never met to this party! So I ought to look good to make a good impression!"

'_You always look STUNNING!'_ Luigi thought to himself, wondering how he could say that.

"Oh. Okay!" Mallow laughed. "Well then let's go!"

The three roommates all headed out of their room. They began walking to the restaurant, laughing and talking as they tried to find their way.

**-L x D-**

"Yeah, and then that mean dinosaur Croco thought that, since we caught him, he could fight us to keep my frog coin! But Mario and I really showed it to him!" Mallow explained, using his hands to illustrate, to the best of his abilities, the battle between Mario, Mallow, and the thief Croco. "Croco tried to throw these little bombs at us! But we dodged em! And Mario blasted fire at him and smacked him with his hammer! BONK! And I helped too with my thunder!"

"So, you guys beat him?" Daisy asked, wanting to hear the rest of the story.

"YEAH! After I smacked him for the last time, he gave the coin back and ran away in anger! Mario and I showed him! And that's when I found out that Mario was indeed amazing!"

"You can say that again! Mario is amazing! Great fighter, great sportsmen, great driver, and a great guy!" Daisy laughed. "But I am a better driver, as noted in the last Mario Kart tournament, right Luigi?"

"Oh…yeah! You beat him really bad on Rainbow Road last time…" Luigi stated. "…hey guys, is this it?"

Mallow and Daisy both looked, for they weren't paying too much attention to where they were walking. The two were having too good of a time talking to really care about what direction they were going. They saw a sign above a door that read "Mushroom Lights" in front of them. The door was rather long and large and neon lights coming from the sign.

"So that's why it's called Mushroom Lights…" Daisy plainly said as she walked in. Mallow and Luigi both followed her in. The whole restaurant, on the inside, was filled with bright colorful lights around each corner. The wallpaper was painted black, although various colored lights occasionally shone on them. The tables were all spread out around the, surprisingly large restaurant and were all clean and nice. The only ones that were not clean were being used by groups of people. A koopa troopa waitress noticed the three new entrants to the restaurant.

"Hi! Welcome to Mushroom Lights! Do you have a reservation?" she asked.

"Yes we do! My brother called it in! Should be under Mario!" Luigi told her.

"Oh, you all are in 'the big party.' I know where you guys go! Follow me!" she giggled as the three followed her. They went through rows of tables and people in the large restaurant to a large table near the back. There were twenty one seats at it, one for each of the people attending the party. Three of these seats were already taken by three toads. One was a boy with red spots on his cap. He was also wearing a red vest. Another was a girl with a pink cap with white spots. She also had pink plaits to go with her cap. She was wearing a pink dress and a red vest over it. The third person was a boy with a blue spots on his cap. He had on a blue sweater on with a yellow tie over it. He was also wearing glasses.

"Hey! Look over there!" Daisy smiled as she pointed to the three toads. "Toad! Toadette! And…is that…is that…I don't know who the third toad is." she sighed.

The three toads turned around before each one started grinning.

"Daisy! Long time no see!" Toad laughed as he got out of his seat and gave Daisy a high five and a hug. "It is also a pleasure to see you as well Luigi!"

"It's great to see you guys again too!" Daisy and Luigi both stated in unison as Toad went over and gave Luigi a handshake. Toadette walked over now and gave Luigi a hug as well.

"It's been so long! It's great to see you all!" she stated, excitedly, as she ran to talk to Daisy.

Luigi laughed. It had been a long time since he seen either of the two siblings. It was great to see some more friends. The third toad was also someone Luigi was too familiar with. The plumber had just received help from him during the last adventure, against Fawful.

"Heh, nice to see someone I know! Nice to see you again Luigi, by boogity!" the toad with glasses laughed as he ran up to his old friend.

"Long time no see, eh Toadbert? Long time…" Luigi laughed. "I didn't know my bro invited you too! Good to see another first-timer I like!"

Toadbert laughed. "By boogity, you bet I was invited! It's really cool that I was though! I'm really excited for this! Feels good to be able to do something after being cooped in Bowser's body!"

The plumber laughed. It was great to see faces that he had already known. Faces he liked seeing. Faces he wanted to see. Of course, not all faces at the party he would want to see. Luigi's thoughts roamed to their cousins, Wario and Waluigi. The plumber was definitely not looking forward to seeing either of them.

As on cue, six people were escorted to the table. The younger Mario bro sighed. Just as he was thinking about them, Wario and Waluigi both show up. The two nasty brothers cackled as they walked in. Behind them were a bunch of unfamiliar figures to everyone, although Luigi recognized most. One was a female yellow star sprite that looked very eager and excited. Another was a female goomba with blonde hair. She was wearing clothes fitting for an archaeologist and seemed to be carrying a text book with her. A third one was a male paratroopa. He had a teal colored shell and was carrying a bag that was filled with letters. He was also wearing aviator goggles on his head. The fourth figure was a male bean. He had sparkling blonde hair and he was wearing white shorts and a white shirt and he also had a red cape. Wario and Waluigi, however, were in the front of the group, and they noticed the other first.

"Hey! You!" Waluigi groaned as he saw Luigi. He turned to Wario, angrily. "You see why we should never leave on-time! We get here when he's here!"

"It's not my fault bro!" Wario fired back. "You should try having my roommates, who wanted to leave early!"

"…" Luigi sighed. He knew interaction with the two brothers was inevitable. "…Wario…Waluigi…good to see you both."

"Hmph!" Waluigi scoffed. "Not good to see YOU, cousin! But I do want to know one thing that you probably know! Why did your brother not put us in the same room! He knows we work best together!"

"YEAH!" Wario added, equally frustrated. "He puts me in a room with two girls instead of my bro! And not normal girls either! One's a stupid goomba named Goomblina or something and the other's a star thingy or something. I don't care! They're stupid!"

"It's GOOMBELLA!" the goomba, known as Goombella, fired at the fat, greedy Wario Bro. "And just for the record, I'm sooooo not happy about being roomed with you either, so don't for a second that I wanted this!"

"You know, this 'thingy' has a name too! It's Starlow!" the star sprite named Starlow added. "And I second what Goombella said! If Mario never put me in a room with you, I'd never have any contact with you! You're a annoying and I don't like you!"

"Psh, I don't care! You're stupid and funny looking!" Wario responded.

"I'm funny looking? Look in a mirror, you piece of lard!" the star sprite fired back.

Wario glared at Starlow angrily. Waluigi decided to intervene, to prevent any more comments.

"MY roommates are more funny-looking though!" Waluigi noted. "I mean…a bean? With that blonde of hair? Really? And he looks like a girl! And then the paratroopa…a mailman? What are these parties coming to? Why invite the mailman? Why do we even have mailmen? We can just email each other nowadays!"

"…I would like to point out that I, Prince Peasley, am a guy and look nothing like a girl!" the bean stated as he rolled his eyes.

"…you could have at least said my name when you were insulting me…I mean, Parakarry isn't that hard to say." the paratroopa, named Parakarry, responded.

"Eh shut up! I don't like you two!" Waluigi plainly said as he turned his attention to Wario, who he continued to complain to. The other four sighed as they went over to talk to the other guests.

"You're Luigi! Mario's brother!" the goomba stated. "Do you remember me by chance?

"…I do! Goombella, right? I think I met you once or twice in Rougeport! When Mario was trying to find the Crystal Stars?" Luigi asked Goombella.

"Yep, that's me! Glad to see you again Luigi!" the goomba smiled as she walked over to say hi to everyone else.

"…and lookie here. Starlow!" the plumber laughed as he saw the star sprite.

"Hello yello!" Starlow greeted in her traditional fashion. "Good to see you again so soon Luigi…I mean we just finished our adventure together, and we are here together again! Still doing your daily dose of crying?"

Luigi rolled his eyes. Yep, same old Starlow. He shrugged it off as she went over to talk to the only person she recognized, Toadbert.

"Luigi! Long time no see! I trust you are doing well!" Peasley stated with a smile, walking over to his old friend.

"It really has been a long time Prince Peasley! I'm sorry you got roomed with Waluigi…he's not the roommate you should have had." The plumber laughed.

Peasley shrugged. "Not who I particularly wanted, but Parakarry is nice enough! I'm hoping for a good party! I think it will be at least! Can't say for certain…this IS my first Mario Party, after all!"

Luigi laughed as Peasley walked over to make conversation with Daisy. Luigi turned his attention to the mailman in front of him.

"Another face I've seen before! I'm hoping to recognize everyone here! Great to see you, my trusty mailman!" Luigi laughed after shaking hands with Parakarry.

"Great to see you too Luigi! It's always pleasure to be around someone who still actually sends and receives letters!" the paratroopa laughed.

"Business hurting due to email?"

"Oh you have no idea! But I still get worked to death…so I'm happy for this break! I can't believe I was allowed off for the party! But I'm happy I am! I'm so excited!"

Luigi watched Parakarry also head out to talk to everyone else. The size of the party was getting bigger and bigger each minute. And still, even more people were coming.

"Hey guys! We on time?" another voice stated.

Everyone was startled to see another set of six people arrive. One was a shadow siren that was wearing a red hat over her pink hair. One was a green yoshi that was grinning. Another was a pink birdo, who was wearing a red bow and a diamond ring. A fourth one was an old toad that had a white beard brown spots on his cap. He was wearing a purple vest with a red bow tie on it. The other two figures, however, were easier to note. One was the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, Peach. The other was the organizer of the party, Mario!

"Bro!" Luigi laughed. "You are on time for once! Pretty on time too!"

"We would have been here sooner if the Master Mario would have hurried getting ready!" Toadsworth scolded the elder brother. Mario shrugged if off with a laugh. "Honestly! The Princess and I were ready a long time ago!"

Daisy laughed. "Great to see you Toadsworth! And you too Peach!"

"Ah, Princess Daisy! It is excellent to see you again! As well as you Master Luigi! And the rest of the fine lads and lasses!" the old toad stated.

Peach smiled back to her fellow princess. "Great to see you too Daisy! And you too Luigi! And all of you! You all ready to get this dinner started?"

"OH YEAH! FINALLY!" Wario groaned. "I've been STARVING!"

"Well let's eat!" the yoshi stated, smirking as he ran up and sat down at the table.

"Yoshi…I almost didn't even see you!" Luigi laughed. "You just hid behind Mario and then ran over to the table! How are you doing buddy?"

Yoshi turned to Luigi and smiled. "I'm good! Just hungry! Come over here Luigi! Let's chat while we eat!"

'_Yep, still same Yoshi! Still same everyone so far!'_ Luigi laughed. He looked over to see Birdo having a pleasant conversation with Daisy. The shadow siren, who was staying in the back, began to finally walk forward.

"Um, I'm Vivian!" she greeted to Luigi. "You are Mario's brother right? I think we met once in Rougeport…it's very nice to see you!"

"H-hello Vivian! Nice to s-see you too!" the plumber stuttered. The younger Mario Bro. still had his characterized shyness around people he didn't know very well, especially females. He and Vivian stared at each for a second before she walked off to say hi to Goombella.

"So come on everyone! Let's get ready to eat!" Mario declared. Everyone, if they weren't already sitting down, took a seat. Each of the party members all ordered food and began to wait for it to come. Upon sitting down, everyone noticed something.

"…Mario…you realize we have three extra seats, right?" Toad asked.

"Heh, idiot can't count!" Waluigi snickered. Wario laughed with his brother before giving a high five.

"…" Mario started thinking. "…oh wait! Of course! I'm an idiot! We are missing three people! Anyone see Boothen, Dusten, and Bow?"

Daisy's eyes widened, having heard three names she did not recognize at all. Quite a few people, however, recognized the names.

"Oh wow! I'm stupid! How could we forget Dusten and Boothen?" Toadette laughed. "I knew something was missing!"

"They are too funny not to have here!" Toad added to what his sister said.

"…meh, I don't care! They're freaks anyway!" Wario hissed. Waluigi nodded.

"Oh hush up Wario!" Birdo fired at him. "They're great guys, unlike you, you greedy, fat jerk!"

"WHAT!" Wario yelled as he started to stand up.

"Hey, hey, hey! There shall be no fights here while I'm watching!" Toadsworth scolded. Birdo sighed but nodded her head. Wario sat down, grumbling to himself.

"…hey Luigi." Daisy whispered to Luigi. "Do you know who they are? I've never met them!"

"I don't know Bow! I think she and Mario went on some adventure…he has too many to keep track of! And too many friends!" Luigi noted. "But come on! You know Dusten and Boothen!"

"No I don't!"

"Yeah you do! Come on Daisy, think. They're the dry bones and boo that have always come to our parties."

"…huh? Ohhh!" the princess understood. "…wait, their names are Dusten and Boothen?"

"Yeah! Of course they are! You went this long not knowing their names! What did you call them? Dry bones and Boo?"

"…maybe…"

"…" Luigi gave a small chuckle "…well remember names now. It's Dusten and Boothen!"

"Hey! Not my fault! They never told me their names! And they responded to when I called them that!" Daisy defended jokingly, as she lightly punched Luigi's arm. Luigi laughed as he watched Daisy get flustered while trying to defend herself.

**-L x D-**

"DUDES! Sorry to keep you all waiting!"

Everyone at the table turned around to see three new people walk up. One was a green female boo with bows in her hair. Another was a male white boo that was wearing a blue hat. The other was a dry bones that seemed like an average dry bones. He was carrying a couple of books with him though. The three walked up to the table and took the missing seats.

"We would have been here much sooner if my two new friends didn't get us lost on the way here!" the female boo laughed as she stuck her tongue out at her roommates.

"Not my fault Bow! Dusten here told me it was the other way!" the boo stated as he pointed to the dry bones.

"Boothen! Don't put the blame on me! I had no say in the matter of which way we would traverse!" Dusten defended himself.

"Don't lie man!"

"I'm not lying!"

"Yeah you are dude! Don't lie! Seriously!"

"I'm not lying! It is YOU who needs to stop with lying!"

"We don't care that you guys are late or who is lying! All that matters is that you're here!" Mario stated, interrupting the two. "Great to have all three of you!"

Bow, Boothen, and Dusten turned their attention to Mario and everyone else at the table.

"It really has been a long time Mario!" Bow said with a smile. "I'm looking forward to this party! It shall be amazing!"

"Yeah, what she said!" Boothen agreed. "Been a long time since any of us have hung out in a while, so a party was a good idea man!"

"Yes indeed! I believe this party could be the best one!" Dusten added.

"That's what I hope…" Mario smiled. He looked around to see everyone was quietly chatting with each other. Everyone seemed to have had enough time to get to know each other. He thought it would be a good idea to begin explaining the party. "…okay, food will still take a while, so..."

"YOU ORDERED WITHOUT US! How could you man!" Boothen interrupted.

"Boothen, you can order when the waiter or waitress comes back! It's nothing! Besides, we were LATE! Would you have wished our companions to starve until we get here?" Dusten scolded as he closed his friend's mouth with his bony hand. The boo began to struggle as he kept trying to speak about his hunger. "Very sorry about that Mario. Please continue!"

The red plumber laughed. "Okay. Thanks Dusten. Anyway, what I'm going to do while we wait for our food is explain how the party is going to work, cause it's going to be similar and different to my regular parties! Anyway, this party will go on all week and a little bit longer. It ends one week from tomorrow, so next Tuesday! I guess that means we leave on Wednesday then. Tomorrow and the day before we leave are days where we just hang out at the hotel! The rest of the days, we are going to board Peach's super, fast jet, that we were able to leave at the airport, and fly to random places, where we will party and explore for those days!"

'_Different? This sounds exactly the same as your other parties bro.'_ Luigi thought to himself._ 'Well, I guess we never flew in Peach's jet to those places we'd go, but still! Same concept!'_

"What's different is that in my original parties, we would usually travel by ourselves or in groups of two. This time, because of all the people, I think it's best if we all travel in groups of three. And you just happen to be roomed in threes, so…yeah, you all will be traveling with your roommates. You all will basically being doing everything with them!"

'_WHAT!'_ Luigi echoed in his head. _'As much fun as spending all the time with Mallow and Daisy sounds…oh, I'm going to do something! And she's going to think I'm weird!'_

"HEY! This ain't fair!" Waluigi groaned. "My bro and I aren't rooming together! And you put us with dummies!"

"Yeah! Dummies and weirdoes!" Wario echoed Waluigi's complaint.

"Who you calling a dummy? And we aren't weird!" Peasley fired at the two Wario Brothers. Parakarry, Starlow, and Goombella all nodded in agreement with his statement.

"You all CAN travel with other rooms if you must, but I'm not having my two stupid cousins in a room together with one other person! I'd feel so bad for whoever it would be!" Mario simply stated. "Now, does anyone else have any complaints? Or should I say, worthwhile complains?"

Although Wario and Waluigi scoffed and snorted at Mario's comments, no one else said anything. As Mario finished talking, food came out and was placed in front of all the people (except for Dusten, Boothen, and Bow).

"Well, I guess that means we all understand what we are doing! Let's chow down and eat!"

**-L x D-**

"Boy, that food was great!" Mallow laughed.

Luigi, Daisy, and Mallow all left the restaurant after eating and chatting with a couple other people. They all started slowly walking to their room.

"It was indeed! And I got say Luigi, your brother invited some cool people!" Daisy stated. "For starters, Goombella, Bow, and I seem to get along really well! Mallow, here is also great!" Mallow blushed at her comment. "And the others seem like good people!"

"I think so too!" Luigi agreed. "Everyone is great! I didn't talk that much though, but I can tell from what I did say and what I heard being said, that this party is going to be amazing!"

"Heh, yeah!"

"…so we all staying at the hotel tomorrow, right?" Mallow asked.

"Yep!" the green plumber nodded.

"So what are we going to do tomorrow then?"

Luigi and Daisy looked at each other. Neither of the two had an idea on what to say. "…um…" Daisy started. "…I guess walk around and hang out at the hotel? Talk to people? Tour Poshley Heights? Eh, let's think about that tomorrow and enjoy today!"

Luigi smiled. "That's what I was thinking too!"

"Okay, okay!" Mallow nodded in understanding. "I can't wait though! I'm super excited for when we fly out to wherever we go though! I wonder where Mario is going to take us."

"Hmm…" Luigi forgot about that. The locations that they visited on each party were all very different. They were usually exotic and very pretty. Luigi hadn't really thought about where they were going to go. The plumber was now getting curious, like he usually does when points like this get brought up. "…I really want to know now! I'm going to ask him tomorrow!"

"I'll ask too! I love finding out stuff like this!" Daisy stated. "I wonder how your brother comes up with these big parties and all the things we do? "

"…that's another question I need to ask him!" Luigi stated. "You know what, you come with me when I ask him this stuff!"

"Will do!" the princess laughed.

"Me too!" Mallow stated, not wanting to be excluded. The trio had arrived at an elevator. They all got in and they pushed the number five. They stayed quiet for the most part until they got to their floor.

"…you know, I'm pretty tired!" Mallow yawned. "…I'm going to go to bed when we get to the room."

"Really?" Luigi asked. Mallow seemed pretty awake on the walk up to their room.

"Yeah…I don't why. I'm just pretty tired."

The trio had arrived at their room. Luigi put in the key and they all walked in.

"So yeah…I'm going to bed. Goodnight guys!" Mallow said, giving both of his roommates a hug.

"Goodnight!" Daisy and Luigi said in unison. Mallow waved again as he walked into his room and closed the door.

"…so it's just you and me Daisy…" Luigi stated, a little nervous about that fact.

"Yup!" she smiled to him. "Are you going to be up for awhile?"

"Yeah! Why?" he asked.

"Cause I'm going to take a shower but I don't want to go to bed after! So I need someone to stay up and talk to when I get out!" she said simply.

"Oh." Luigi blushed. "O-okay. I'll wait."

Daisy smirked as she walked to her room. "I'll be back soon! Stay up!" The princess closed her door and could be heard walking to her bathroom.

Luigi sighed. He was now alone, although Daisy would be out eventually and they would talk some more. _'It'll be fun to talk to her…just I have to wait until she gets out…please, don't let me say anything stupid!_' he mumbled to himself. He laid on his couch and pulled out a book from his bag. The book had a mysterious dark cover with a toad, a boo, a koopa, and a goomba on it. They all appeared to be poised for battle with some dark creature on the front. _'Guess I might pass the time by reading a book while I wait…"The Heroes of Rougeport?" Sounds pretty interesting to me. Seemed like it when I bought it at least. And I even heard it was nonfiction! Hope it's good! At least, it better help keep me up while I wait for Daisy!'_

Luigi opened the book and began to read. Although intrigued by the book, he wasn't paying too much attention to the plot. His mind would occasionally drift to Daisy. He was hoping she got out faster. He wanted to talk to her some more. He was looking forward to it!

**-L x D-**

**Author's Note: Yep, that's chapter 2! Hope you all liked! I'll try and update as fast as I can! Hope you read and enjoyed! See you all next time!**


	3. Overslept

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. At all. Mario is definitely not anything I own. But I would like to own it. If anyone would like to help me find away to obtain it, it would be very appreciated!**

**Author's Note: Yes, it has been a really long time since I last updated! I'm sorry! :( Been very busy with school. After chapter two, school started up and different amounts of stress came into light. Been a very…busy year. Writer's block didn't help either! But now, it is summer! My writer's block is also starting to go away too! :)**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! Please read and review everyone! I won't ramble any longer. Hope you enjoy! :)**

**-L x D-**

"Hey Luigi…"

Luigi didn't say anything. He was sound asleep on the couch, still holding onto the book he had started last night.

"Luigi…"

"…"

"Come on! It's like 11:00 A.M! Wake up!"

Luigi yelped as he felt pain in his body. He sat up from the couch and looked at Mallow. The nimbus-landian looked at him strangely. Luigi noticed that he was holding the same stick he had hit him with before.

"What gives Mallow? Why'd you hit me?" Luigi asked, clearly flustered.

"Um…well you've been asleep for a really long time…I mean it's daytime and the sun is out and everyone else is up." Mallow replied.

"Oh! Wait…I fell asleep…crap!" Luigi mumbled, immediately getting up and knocking over his book.

"_I can't believe I fell asleep! I was going to stay up and keep Daisy company after she got out of the shower! Man I'm an idiot!"_ Luigi scolded himself.

"Where is everybody now?" Luigi asked as he put on his usual attire: his blue overalls, his green shirt, and his hat.

"Um, well I don't know." Mallow frowned. "I think everyone was at breakfast when I last saw them. Probably just scattered around the hotel now maybe? We aren't supposed to do anything specific today."

Luigi nodded in understanding as he finished getting dressed. He started walking for the door.

"Alright, thanks! I think I'm going to go look for everyone! I'll see you later Mallow!" he told his roommate.

"Oh, okay. Later Luigi!" the nimbusian waved goodbye as the plumber left the room.

Luigi ran down the hallway and headed to the elevator. He got in and started heading down.

"_Not really much to do today. Guess I should go find Daisy and apologize for falling asleep. Maybe she's still eating breakfast…"_

**-L x D-**

Luigi got out of the elevator on the first floor and ran over to the café area, hoping to find Daisy. He got there to see the area almost completely empty. Only a couple of guests were there, simply sitting and talking. No one from the party was there.

"Oh shoot…" Luigi sighed. "Guess it would be too late to eat breakfast…"

"You looking for someone sir?"

Luigi turned around in surprise to see a toad bellhop looking at him with concern.

"Sorry to startle you. Just thought I would try and help you. You seem to be looking for someone."

"No, don't apologize. It's okay." Luigi replied. "But, have you seen a girl with orange hair running around? I need to talk to her."

"Um…orange hair?" the bellhop thought to himself. He gave the question some thought before realization hit him. He nodded to the plumber. "Yes I have. She was here earlier this morning. She went to the garden with another lady after breakfast."

"Garden?" Luigi asked again for clarification.

"Yes. It's in the back of the hotel."

"Awesome! Thanks so much!" the younger Mario bro told the bellhop as he ran off, heading to the back, hoping to find Daisy in the garden.

**-L x D-**

"…wow it smells nice here." Luigi thought to himself.

The plumber closed the door of the hotel behind him. He was now in the garden of the hotel, a small area outside the hotel in the back. Many different colored flowers were present and the aromas filled the sky. Guests and locals of the area filled the area to look at the beautiful garden, very impressed with its beauty.

Luigi walked around the garden, looking for Daisy. His eyes wandered to the flowers. They were very beautiful. It was the perfect time of the season to grow them here. He bent down to smell one of the roses in the garden.

"_The flowers are in really good care here! This place is really beautiful! No wonder Daisy would come here. It's beautiful…"_ the plumber mused to himself.

"Luigi?"

Luigi's eyes widened in surprise as he turned around. He was facing the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, who laughed at his shock.

"Okay, too many people are sneaking up on me this morning! Please don't do that again Peach!" he told her with a laugh.

"I'm not sneaking around! I just saw you so I called your name! You just freaked out for no reason!" she giggled.

Luigi laughed a bit, but shook his head in denial. "I didn't freak out for no reason! You startled me!" he told her. "But still, good to see you Peach! How are you doing?"

"I'm good, thanks!" the princess replied curtly. "Just admiring the flowers. It's really peaceful out here!"

Luigi nodded in agreement. She was right. It was very quiet around the garden and was very peaceful. He would love to bring a book and just bask in the sun, smell the aromas, and read a book.

"I should come back here again." he made a note to himself.

"With Daisy by chance?" Peach asked.

Luigi started blushing, not really knowing how to respond to that. She was right though. Sitting here with Daisy did sound very nice. Peach giggled in response.

"She's already been here! I took her here after breakfast and she loved it! Wouldn't leave! I'm almost surprised she left. She loves flowers after all!" Peach laughed a little, thinking of her best friend.

"Of course she would love this place!" Luigi nodded in agreement. "…hey Peach, by the way, do you know where she is?"

"Hmm? Daisy?" the princess asked. "Why?"

"I need to talk to her." Luigi replied.

"About what?"

Luigi sighed. He knew it was something really small he wanted to tell Daisy. Peach was still being a little nosy for his liking.

"Not much. Just talk really. But you know where she is?"

Peach nodded. "She should be at the pool. She said she was up for swimming and wanted to see if anyone in the pool would race her!"

"Hmm, okay!" Luigi smiled to her. "Thanks Peach! I'll head off then! I'll see you later!"

"Later Luigi! Tell her I said hi!"

The plumber was off, running back into the hotel to the room with the pool. Peach watched Luigi run in to find her best friend.

"…he still wouldn't tell me what he wanted to talk about." she sighed to herself. "Oh well. I'll find out eventually."

**-L x D-**

Luigi opened a door to the room with the pool and was taken aback. Children were running around the edge of the pool and screaming in excitement. Their parents were sitting in chairs, watching the kids have fun. Compared to how peaceful the garden was, the pool was very noisy and out of control.

"Mommy, can we stay here a little longer? Please!" a little koopa guest in the pool loudly begged his mom.

"I don't know sweetie. Your dad and I have plans coming up." She replied.

"Please!" he begged.

"…alright." She laughed. "But only ten more minutes!"

"Yay!" he squealed. The koopa decided to get out of the pool and run to the other side, where he jumped in, creating a loud splash.

"_Geez, it is loud here. I can barely hear myself think!"_ Luigi thought to himself as he looked around the room. The plumber's eyes searched the pool for Daisy, but couldn't find her. He did find a familiar pink birdo swimming under the water.

"Is that…" he mused to himself as he ran over to the edge of the pool and waited for the birdo to come up for air.

In a few seconds, the birdo was up, taking in a breath.

"Birdo! What's up?"

She turned to the edge and looked at the plumber. She smiled.

"Luigi! How are you doing?" Birdo asked.

"I'm doing great, thanks!" he replied. "We didn't get to talk much last night. How have you been?"

"Been doing great, thanks! Not much though. Just same old routine." she sighed. "Guess that's why I'm excited for another party!"

Luigi nodded in understanding. Birdo was the kind of girl who longed for excitement and adventure. One of Mario's parties definitely fit the bill as both.

"So what about you? What are you up to?" she asked.

"Oh not much! Been helping Mario with a couple of his adventures. We just had an incident where we ended up having to save the world from within Bowser." he replied. He watched her eyebrow rise in confusion. "Long story. Really long story."

"Eh, I see. Sounds interesting to me! Tell me later when you have more time then, cause you seem busy for some reason." Birdo told him.

"Oh!" Luigi nodded. "Well…not really busy. But I'm looking for Daisy because I need to tell her something."

"Oh, she was just here!" Birdo laughed. "Left about thirty minutes ago maybe? She went back up to her room!"

"The room?" Luigi asked. "Hmm…I'll head over there then. Thanks!"

"No problem! Hope you find her!" she replied.

Luigi smiled and waved to his friend as he got out of the room and started heading back to his own room. Birdo watched the plumber head away with a grin.

"Oh Luigi, what are you going to tell her?" she giggled to herself as she started to swim again. "Probably nothing, cause you are too shy. I need to work on this for you…"

**-L x D-**

"Oh hey Luigi! Find anybody?" Mallow greeted.

Luigi walked into his room to see Mallow lying on the couch, watching television.

"Yeah found some people. Everyone's just scattered around the hotel." he replied

"Yeah that's what I thought. Everyone had their own plans after breakfast." the boy noted. "But I felt lazy, so I just decided to come back and watch some shows. The Amazing Race is coming on soon after all."

"Really?" Luigi got excited. "You watch that show?"

"Of course! Actually, more than that! I'm going to apply for it with my grandfather!"

"I was thinking of applying too! Just haven't found someone to go on it with…" Luigi's thoughts started to ramble.

"You know, it'd be cool if we got on at the same time! We could team up and run the whole race!" Mallow laughed.

Luigi smiled, liking the thought. "It's a deal! You and your grandfather will get on, and I will get on with someone, and we will team up and dominate!"

The younger Mario bro laughed as he saw Mallow's face. The boy was grinning, clearly excited by the thought. Luigi decided to walk around their room, looking to find Daisy. He started to wonder if she liked the show as well. The plumber looked in the rooms, but couldn't find her. She wasn't in the room.

"Hey Mallow, was Daisy here?" Luigi asked him.

"Huh?" the boy turned to him. "Um…yeah she was. She changed into some clothes and left like…twenty minutes ago? Said something about people asking her to play tennis."

"Tennis?"

"Yeah, tennis!"

Luigi nodded. He decided he would hurry over to wherever the tennis court was, hoping that he could find her soon and stop having to run around the hotel to find her.

"Alright. I'm going there then! Tell me what happens on the Amazing Race this leg! I need to know!" he told Mallow as he opened the door.

"Will do!" the nimbusian replied, waving goodbye to the plumber.

**-L x D-**

Luigi walked back outside at the back of the hotel. Near the garden were the tennis courts. A couple of guests would frequent the courts to practice and play with some friends. Luigi always liked tennis. The courts were made of clay and seemed like good places to play. Perhaps he should go get his brother someday during the party and challenge him to a match.

Luigi walked to one of the courts and saw her. Daisy was there, playing a match. Finally, he found her! He decided to wait for the match to be over, not wanting to bug her. The plumber looked over at her opponent, a dry bones. Luigi looked over and realized she was playing with Dusten. The two were volleying the ball to each other, waiting for the other to make a mistake. Luigi's eyes turned to see that Boothen and Bow were sitting back, watching the two.

"…" Daisy started to smirk as she was starting to get an advantage.

"…" Dusten frowned as he ended up not being able to stop the tennis ball. It bounced off the court and hit the ground again. The dry bones sighed.

"Okay, one set each!" she smirked, tossing the ball back to the dry bones. "One more to go! And I'm going to win!"

"Not a chance, I will be the victor!" the dry bones taunted back as he got ready to serve.

"…" Boothen's eyes wandered, now that the two were not volleying and playing for a minute. His eyes wandered to a certain plumber and widened at the sight. "Hey! Luigi! Get over here!"

Dusten and Daisy turned and saw Luigi standing, watching the match.

"Good afternoon Luigi." the dry bones told the plumber.

"Luigi! You're finally awake sleepyhead!" Daisy teased.

"Yeah…" Luigi nodded, a small blush on his face. He didn't like that fact that he fell asleep last night, especially when he slept for so long.

"Luigi, this is perfect!" Boothen noted. "Yo Dusten, we got another person! Can we finally play doubles?"

"Daisy and I are in the middle of a match Boothen!" Dusten replied.

"You guys only have one set left anyway! Just let us join for it! Come on! I wanna play!" the boo stated.

"…hmm…you okay with it Daisy?" the dry bones asked the princess of Sarasaland.

"Perfect with me!" she replied. She then turned to the plumber. "Get over here Luigi! You're my doubles partner!"

"…huh?" he asked.

"Okay, so this is how it'll work. It's one more set, two games." Dusten explained to him. Boothen was already running over to Dusten's side of the court with his racket.

"But I don't have a racket…" the plumber sighed.

"That's fine, you can use mine." Bow said from the side. Luigi turned to her, forgetting she was there. The female boo handed him a teal colored racket. "I was going to play today with them, but I forgot how bad I was at tennis and I realized I would hold my partner back. So you play with my racket!"

"You sure?" he asked. She nodded back to him. Luigi took the racket into his hand. "Um…okay…thanks."

"Alright, so let's get this started!" Dusten noted.

"Don't hold me back Luigi!" Daisy told him as she got in position. Luigi nodded as he ran to his own, waiting for the dry bones to serve.

"_Hopefully I won't! It has been way too long since I've played tennis…"_ he thought to himself.

Dusten lifted the ball and served it. The game was on!

**-L x D-**

**Author's Note: Chapter Three everybody! I wanted to stop it at the tennis game. Will update that next. I'm sorry it took so long for me to update again! :( I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please read and review! See you next time! I promise it'll be sooner than before!**


	4. Time for a Match

**DISCLAIMER: I own most of the Nintendo systems so far…in theory, I own many parts of Nintendo. But alas, I do not own the Nintendo Company or their products, including Mario. It was a sad day when I realized I didn't own it :(**

**Author's Note: Was that a fast update? I hope so! :) I would like to announce that I talked to one of my real life friends (who is very epic and awesome, I might add :P) and she promised to help me with the story with giving ideas and being a beta reader. Thankies so much again! ^_^ So, expect the story to get better now…**

**Thanks for all the reviews and support so far! Here's the next chapter! Please read, review, and enjoy! :)**

**-L x D**-

"Whoa!" Luigi gasped as he tried to get the ball. The ball bounced down the middle one time and hit the ground a second time before Luigi got there.

"Service ace!" Dusten smirked, proud of his work. "Fifteen-love!"

"Luigi! Get your head in the game!" Daisy called out to him.

"R-Right! Sorry!" the plumber replied, flustered.

"…_I seriously did not do that right? Gosh, it has been way too long since my last game of tennis…"_ he scolded himself in his head as he got into position.

The dry bones threw the ball up and served to Daisy. She returned it to the other side, which got returned to her by Boothen. The two proceeded to volley the ball back and forth before the boo sent it back to Luigi. The plumber returned it back, but he and Daisy couldn't return the boo's return. The ball bounced twice.

"Thirty-love!" Boothen reported.

"This is not good…" Luigi mumbled.

"Not at all! We have to better than this!" Daisy replied, getting ready for what'll happen next.

Dusten served the ball to Luigi. The plumber was able to return it this time, sending it back to the boo. Boothen returned, but Daisy struck back, scoring.

"Thirty-fifteen?" she asked the dry bones, who nodded in response.

Dusten served the ball to Daisy, who returned it to Boothen. The boo missed the return, giving another point to Luigi and Daisy. Dusten frowned as he served to Luigi, who returned the ball to him. The dry bones and the plumber engaged in volleying until the plumber won out, sending the ball in a way that he couldn't return.

"Thirty-forty! Dude, we need to get back in the game! And we were doing great earlier!" Boothen stated.

"I know, I know! We will make up for this!" Dusten declared, lifting up the ball to serve.

The dry bones served to Daisy, who knocked it back to Boothen. The boo sent it back to her, but she returned it to Dusten with great force. The ball hit the dry bones in the chest and knocked him into pieces.

"Oops!" she gasped. "Sorry Dusten!"

"Oh my gosh! Hahaha!" Boothen started cracking up.

"It's alright…ugh…" the dry bones groaned as he put himself back together.

"Are you sure?"

"No, it's quite alright…"

Luigi laughed at the display. Daisy frowned, feeling a little bad, but soon got over it as she saw the dry bones put back his pieces.

"Good work there Daisy!" the plumber chuckled.

"Didn't mean to do that!" Daisy retorted with her own laugh. "Just meant to get a point! But whatever, that got us one!"

"Yep! One game for us!"

The two turned around to see the dry bones finally put to together, holding the tennis ball. Boothen stood by his side, still laughing.

"Okay Daisy, you guys got first game! Now, it's your serve! Please…don't hit me this time…" Dusten requested, throwing the ball back to the princess.

"Sorry about that again!" she replied. "And I'll try not too, but it means winning, then I definitely will!"

The dry bones chuckled at her taunt as he got back in position. "We'll see about that! I'll definitely be winning!"

"What about me?" Boothen asked.

"You will win by association, since we are on the same team."

"…oh…"

Daisy laughed at their comments before throwing the ball up. She served the ball to Boothen, who hit it back. Luigi rushed up and returned the hit back to him. The boo could not return.

"Fifteen-love!" Luigi stated. "Let's keep this up!"

"I know!" Daisy nodded in agreement, serving the ball.

Dusten returned the serve as best as he could. Luigi missed the ball, but Daisy got it in time. She sent it back to Boothen, who couldn't return it.

"Thirty-love!"

"Boothen! Get your head in the game!" Dusten declared.

"It is, it is!"

Daisy served the ball again to the two. Boothen was unable to get to the ball before it had already bounced twice.

"…BOOTHEN!" Dusten hollered.

"Sorry…" he replied, a frown on his face. Bow giggled from the background, causing the boo's face to turn red.

"Forty-love…match point!" Luigi grinned.

Daisy served the ball to the dry bones, who returned it back. Luigi ran up and hit it back only to be countered. The dry bones and the plumber were volleying with each other again.

"…so what's up Dusten? I didn't talk to you that much last night! How have you been?" Luigi asked as he hit the ball back.

"Been doing good Luigi! Been busy but good!" the dry bones replied with a smile, hitting the ball back. "But is this really the time to catch up? In a game?"

"Why not? We aren't going anywhere anytime soon it seems!" Luigi laughed, returning back the ball. "Besides, it doesn't matter! Daisy and I have this won already basically!"

"We'll see about that!" Dusten replied with a laugh, knocking the ball back.

The two continued volleying the tennis ball. They were not ready to give up. Luigi wanted to win this for his team while Dusten was not going to let the two defeat him and Boothen so easily.

"…so how are you two doing recently?" Dusten asked him, knocking the ball back.

"Huh?" Luigi looked at him confused as he returned the hit.

"You and Daisy of course!" the dry bones stated, rolling his eyes as he hit the ball back.

"…huh?"

Luigi did not know how to respond back, but he ended up not needing to. The ball he returned hit the dry bones in the stomach, knocking Dusten into pieces again.

"CONFOUND IT!" Dusten groaned.

"Dude, you blew it!" Boothen frowned.

"Don't say I blew it when you made us go forty-love from the beginning!"

Luigi laughed as the two started to argue.

"Sorry about that Dusten!" he apologized.

"Don't apologize. It's okay! You guys played a good game! You both also really like hitting me, but you guys played a good game!" the dry bones replied with a laugh as he continued to pull himself together.

Luigi laughed back before turning back to Daisy.

"We won! Good job partner!" he told her holding out his hand for a high five.

"Yeah, good job!" she laughed, giving him one.

The two turned back to their two opponents to say something about the game, but saw they were distracted by each other.

"Come on! You were doing a good job with that too! Why do you have to be a dry bones who falls apart so easily?" Boothen asked him.

"I didn't choose what I am!" Dusten replied. "If you really wanted to keep playing, then you should not have messed up in the first half!"

"…those two are way too competitive…they get scary sometimes…" Luigi admitted. Daisy shrugged and nodded in agreement as a response.

"Okay guys, calm down!" Bow stated as she walked over to get the two friends quiet.

"Oh Bow! Thanks for the racket!" Luigi told the boo as he handed her the racket back.

"No problem! You both played very nice! Very good to watch!" she told them, which earned her smiles back. "But thanks for it back! I might need it now to break these two up…"

Bow walked up to Dusten and Boothen and attempted to get in between them to reason with them. Daisy and Luigi sighed, but laughed at the sight.

"Want to head back to the hotel before they do something crazy? Don't want to get roped into it if they do." Luigi asked.

"Sure! Why not? Don't want to get blamed if they do something stupid like messing up the court or breaking the net!" Daisy laughed as she started to walk off. The plumber followed her behind.

"Oh hey Daisy…" Luigi started while on their way back.

"Hmm? What's up?" she asked him.

"Uh…I just wanted to say sorry for falling asleep last night…when I said I was going to stay up with you." he said. That's what he wanted to tell her all day. He finally got to apologize.

"Huh?" Daisy started to laugh. "Why do you need to apologize for that? Trust me, it's alright! I just assumed you were really tired, and you were! Don't be sorry!"

"You sure?" the plumber stated, feeling better.

"Of course! I wouldn't be upset or anything!" Daisy started to laugh more. "Gosh, you are odd sometimes!"

"_Odd?"_ Luigi frowned at the comment. Daisy looked over to his face and changed her answer.

"Not in a bad way or anything! I just meant it was funny that you would care so much about that. It's not a bad thing! It just shows you care a lot about how others feel. That's a good thing!"

"Oh…" the plumber's frown rose to a smile.

The two walked back to the hotel. They still had a long part of the day to kill.

"…wanna head back to the room and just watch TV?" Daisy asked. "I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted!"

"Long day?" the plumber asked.

"Eh a little! Woke up too early, went swimming, and then that tennis match! And you didn't see the two earlier sets I had with Dusten! That guy can play!" Daisy explained.

"I know he can! Too bad he can easily fall apart…" Luigi trailed off, laughing.

"True! Very true!" the princess laughed.

The two walked over to the elevator and got up to their floor. They walked over to their room and opened it up. Mallow was still there, watching the TV already.

"Luigi! Daisy! You guys came too late! Amazing Race ended…" Mallow frowned.

"It finished?" Luigi sighed.

"Yeah! You'll never believe what happened! You see…" the nimbusian started.

"Whoa Mallow! Don't spoil it for me! I'll watch the episode on the internet later!" Luigi replied, putting his hands up to his ears.

"Oh! Sorry…" the nimbusian started to sniff. Thunder could be heard outside.

"Ah, don't be sorry! It's okay! I just need to catch up on my own! Then, after that, we'll watch the next episode together!" Luigi told him. The boy perked up and the thunder started to disappear.

"…Amazing Race?" Daisy turned to the plumber with confusion.

"…you've never seen?" he gasped. She shook her head as her response. "It's an amazing show! It's like this competition where teams race around the whole word where they compete against one another for first! And in the end, the winner gets a million coins!"

"Hmm…" Daisy started to grin. "Sounds like my kind of thing! Nice! But I'd rather do it then simply watch…"

"Hmm…maybe we could!" Luigi told her. "I was thinking of applying once we get home with someone. Would probably ask Mario, but I think we would do better!"

"Hmm…I like the sound of this! Let's talk about this more when we get back home! And after I get a chance to watch this show and stuff to see if I really do want to do it!" Daisy replied.

"…um guys…" Mallow interrupted. He enjoyed the conversation, but he felt the need to say something. "Um…I'm hungry…"

"Hmm?" Luigi looked at his watch. "It's a little past three. Kinda early to eat dinner?"

"Well yeah, but I didn't have lunch! And I'm starving! And…well…you guys want to come with me? Because I don't like to go by myself…" Mallow trailed off.

"I don't mind! Sure, I'll go with you!" Luigi told him.

"Yeah same! I don't mind!" Daisy added.

Mallow grinned at their responses. "Okay! Come on guys, let's go!"

The nimbusian ran back to his room to get his stuff. Luigi and Daisy merely chuckled in response.

"You know, I didn't eat lunch…or breakfast for that matter. Perhaps something to eat will be good for me!" the plumber laughed.

"Probably would be!" Daisy told him. "…eh, I guess I'm a little hungry! Some food sounds good!"

Mallow ran back into the room, putting his wallet in his pocket. He looked at the two and smiled.

"Okay guys! Let's head out!" he told them, laughing.

The three roommates headed out to go find a restaurant. They began to look for something that all of them would want. It was definitely too early to eat dinner, but all three of them could use something to eat.

"…_you know, this isn't that bad of a party…Mario did get me great roommates after all!"_ Luigi inwardly laughed to himself. _"…I have a feeling this is going to be a good party! And possibly even better during the trips…just hopefully I don't make a fool out of myself in front of Daisy somehow…"_

**-L x D-**

**Author's Note: Chapter four up! I wonder if I rushed it a little too much :/ But here you go people! I'll be back with the next update as soon as I can! Hope you all enjoyed! Remember to review :D See you guys soon! **


End file.
